The promise i will keep
by storyteller0634
Summary: Shepard will do anything fufill a promise. but will a near death experience and the choices he made in his life effect him and change him for the worse. Shepard/Tali
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is just a recap of what happened at the end. The real story will begin next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

"Keep running" Shepard yelled. "get behind cover ." it was Shepard, Garuss and Tali running from cover to cover advancing on the reaper. They are trying to figure out a way to kill this reaper. As they were running they were getting to the point of pure exhaustion.

As they were sitting behind cover Shepard noticed his two squad mates were getting tired.

"you guys stay here. I can handle this" he told his squad mates. Garuss and Tali looked at him. Garuss being his usual self denied this. "did you not understand that I will follow you to what ever hell you get yourself into" garuss said with humor in his voice.

"and you wont get rid of me that easy Shepard. We are going to do this together" Tali spoke up. Shepard could not help but smile at his friends for being there for him. through anything. They started to listen in a break of fire to start to move up again. They listened for a couple seconds… there was there chance.

"Move up" shepard yelled. As the three of them went into a dead sprint running along soilders going In the same direction. They were dodging explosion after explosion. Shepard pulled ahead of a vehicle it was hit by the harvengers beam and exploded making it fly threw the air backwards.

Garuss and Tali were behind it when the vehicle exploded. They noticed this becouse it came right at them. Garuss jumped out to the right and Tali to the left. When it had hit the ground another explosion had happened hurting Tali. She was bleeding.

Shepard saw this and ran backwards away from the fighting. He quickly grabbed Tali and yelled at Garuss to follow. They ran for the nearest cover and sat tight. Shepard pulled out his Omni tool and called joker for an extraction.

"Copy E.T.A 3 minutes" joker replied. "Stay down Tali" Shepard yelled as he grabbed his rifle and looked over cover shooting at enemy's Garuss did the same as well . holding enemy's off until joker got there.

"Shepard look out below" joker called as he got near the surface. He opened the cargo bay and waited for them to proceed inside Tali went first then Garuss. Before Tali went entirely inside she turned around and saw Shepard still fighting.

"Shepard get in quick" Tali yelled He turned around and proceded that way. "I'm staying." He yelled back. Tali tried to run back to him ,but was stopped by Garuss. "Tali go back to rannoch and build yourself a home there" She looked at him "but I already have a home" she replied while extending her hand to him.

Shepard looked at her then back at the fight. He heard an explosion near him. he turned and saw the Harvinger was aiming for the ship ,but luckily missed. He looked back at Tali "GO" he yelled and started to run the opposite direction. Tali let her arm drop as he ran towards the fighting.

"Joker lets go" he yelled into his omni tool. Tali watched as shepard ran across the field running with determination. As he got closer to the reaper. The harvenger aimed the beam at him and he was lost out of sight.

Tali saw this and tried to break free from Garuss to go help Shepard. "let me go she yelled" the ship started to take off. "Shepard" she yelled looking for any sign of him. she didn't see him. "John!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back on the Normandy Tali sat in silence in Commander Shepard's room. Thinking of what had happened the day before. She recalled the events from when he rejected taking her hand to when he ran out and got hit by the Reaper's beam. She did not get a good look at it when it happened ,but she knew in her heart. That Shepard was dead. Her heart and mind told her he is not in this world anymore.

She thought for many hours never leaving the Commander's room. She thought that no matter what he would always come back to her. With everything they had been through. It was like he was immortal or really lucky.

"Bosh'tet" she yelled. "How could you leave me like this. You promised me we would live on Rannoch after this was all over. You said nothing would ever separate us." She had tears weling up in her eyes. When she noticed his casual clothes folded neatly on the pillow. She grabed it unfolding it. Looking at it from top to bottom. The person she trusted most in the world. Her best friend and her lover. Wore this on a number of times.

She could see him now. Walking around the Normandy in his casual clothes with a smile as always. Making everybody smile as he walked by getting greetings from everyone on the ship. Making everybody feel safe. Hearing his laugh everyday would light up her spirits.

The constant visits to the engineer room just to see her. She smiled as she remembered all this. Remembering all the good times they shared. Wishing they had had more time. She turned to his table by his bed and noticed that the framed picture of her was gone. She had not realized it until now. She wondered why he had removed it from the frame.

Could it be that before they left for there final mission together that he threw it away. Not loving her anymore for some reason she could not find out becouse he was not able to tell her. Could that have been why he had turned away when she held out her hand for him. could he not tell her to her face that he did not love her anymore could that be.

"NO" she yelled. Her mind was trying to trick her. Making up things to make her feel even worse. She put the frame back on the table and noticed something sticking out of the table. The drawer was not closed properly. She noticed something that looked like a book of some sort. Tali opened the drawer and pulled it out. It was a book ,but it was for pictures. On the cover it said "ME AND MY GIRL"

Why would a book be named that she wondered. She opened the cover to the first page. It was a picture of her and John. He had his arm around her shoulder. Shepard and her were close together. Her body was facing him with one hand on his chest while she had her head turned looking at the camera leaning on John's shoulder. While he had his free hand on his chest as well. over her hand ,but his body was facing the way of the photo being taken and was smiling.

She had a tear in her eye. She remembered taking this near the air lock before they went on a mission. Shepard had joker take the photo. She turned the page and it was almost the same picture but instead of him smiling he was kissing her on the side of her helmet with a smile at the same time. She had tears running down her face now. Remebering this great time.

She turned the page and saw another photo of them with him sitting in a chair and her behind the chair bending slightly over and embracing him with both arms around his neck and shoulders. While they both looked at the camera. She had remembered that to they took it in here at his desk though and had Garuss take it.

She fliped the page and saw a picture of him sitting at a table with a birthday cake in front of him. he also had a party cone hat on and a whistle in his mouth. He was so happy when they surprised him on his birthday this year. She remembered sitting down next to him as he was about to take his first bite of the cake and giving him a hug. She had also remembered that when she let go of him he had draged his finger across her lense leaving a thin trail of cake.

She flipped the page ,but did not see a picture of that. There was a picture of her chasing him down the hall in hot pursuit of him while he was looking back laughing. She could not help ,but smile at this while also having tears coming down her eyes.

She flipped the page to look at the next picture. It was of a picture of him carring Tali around on his shoulders on her birthday. They were both smiling but you could not see Tali's face sadly. She had got him back for what he did in his birthday. A nice squirt of mustard on his face becouse she could not eat cake. It was funnier when he had licked some of it off and said. "your plan failed. I liked mustard anyways" he had said.

Tali could not stop the flow of tears coming out of her eye's. she had so many memories with john that it didn't seem real that he was gone. She closed the book not able to relive so many good memories. As she did this a note fell from the scrap book on to the floor.

Tali picked it up and read the front. "To Tali." She was surprised to see a note from him. it's almost as he knew that he would have died. She opened it slowly not really sure of anything. She read to herself.

_Dear Tali_

_If you are reading this. Then I am dead_

Tali's heart stopped. He was prepared for this.

_I am sorry that I could not keep my promise to you. To take you to your homeworld and build you a house. I am sorry that I let myself be killed. Please do not dwell on the past. It will only make things harder for you to move on and forget about me. I only wish I was there with you right now holding you. Talking about how our future would be and that it would be bright. Please never think for a second that I did not care for. I will always love you with all my heart. I want you to live your life and be happy. I want you to not have any regrets.i am sorry if this does make it harder for you. I just needed to make sure you knew this if something did happen to me. There are so many things I want to tell you but there is not enough paper in the galexy for me to write down my feelings for you. Goodbye Tali. I Love you _

_Sincerely John Shepard_

Tali was crying out loud now. Even in death he still thought of her. She read it over and over again remembering every last word.

"john I miss you" she said crying heavily. "John" she cried out again before she fell back on the bed and put her legs up to her chest. Crying into them wishing that he was here.

_**Meanwhile**_

"AHHHH" Shepard screamed in agony. His whole body was in unberable pain. It felt as though he might black out from just the pain. He sat still hoping the pain would subside. It worked for a little but he could still feel pain everywhere in his body. It lessened to the point to were he could think again.

He looked around. All he could see was black. "am I dead he thought." He tried to move but bumped into something. He moved his arm slowly to keep from hurting himeself to bad. He felt it. It had the texture of a rock. He hit it with his knuckle. "Ahhhhh" he yelled. It hurt him more then he thought. " I must be in real bad shape if that hurt. Or just really soar." He tried to push in front of him to see if there was any way of getting out of were ever he was.

He used his arms to push forward ,but quickly pulled back. His arms were what felt like on fire. He quickly got over that and pushed again ignoring the pain or at least till he blacked out. The rock or whatever started to move slightly then quickly started to shine on him as he was exposed to the was confused by this. He knew for a fact he had not pushed it off with strength.

He tried to make himeself sit up. Pain went throughout his body whenever he moved. So he quickly pushed himself up to where he was sitting and looked around. Where am I. he observed the area around him. memories flying back to what he thought the day looked to the side and saw a giant piece of ruble next to him. he realized it was the one he tried to push off. It apparently it had lost it's footing in the debris becouse from were he could see was that he was on a slight hill.

Shepard thought of his luck. When he thought of this. There was no way he would have been able to push that off. Then he thought. Why did it not crush me. Shepard looked to his left. And there was another piece of thick debris on his other side. It was just big enough to keep him from being crushed. Now he knew he was really lucky ,but he knew better then to push his luck. " Shepard looked around again looking for any signs of life. "Hello" he yelled "anybody there" he stayed silent and listened. No response.

At that very instant he saw a transport ship flying East of his direction. He knew that if a ship went there then there had to be somebody that could help him there. He thought of how far to walk before he got there then realized. He had not tested his legs. To see if there not broken.

He moved his hands to his legs slowly and carefully. He went to see if he could feel anything. With relief he could feel his hands touching his legs. He then tried to move them. When he attemted this a pain that could not be described shot up from his legs to his brain. They were not broken. He knew that much.

If they had been broken then it would have been ten times worse. He knew that for a fact. While he was looking at his feet he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his boot. He stretched forward to grab it ,but at a slow pace. When he finally reached it he grabbed it and leaned back to his sitting position.

He opened it and it turned out to be a picture. A picture of a very beautiful women. As he studied this photo. He heard voices in his head

_I only want you_

_You deserve someone that can make you happy_

_I love you john_

_I love you Tali_

Then he realized who it was. It was Tali. Shepard knew he had to get back to his crew and Tali not to mention how worried she probaly is. He looked in the direction that the transport ship went. With a determined attitude he pushed himself to his feet almost losing his balance.

He worked on being able to stand up. After he got the hang of it started to walk. "Im coming home guys. Im coming Tali."

**Please Review. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank everybody who read and reviewed this. I will try to work on my grammer. Enjoy the story**

Tali had started to wake up. fallen asleep from laying on the bed and the crying had made her tired. While she was sleeping she held the note from Shepard to her chest. Hoping that she would dream about him. hoping when she opened her eyes Shepard would be there. Tali knew making these type of wishes would just make it harder on her ,but she did not care.

She longed to see the person that made her life worth living. She looked around the room. No one in sight. As she was scanning the room she saw the scrap book of photos and the letter in her hand.

She just stared at the letter Shepard had left her. Knowing no matter how much she missed him. no matter how much she begged and pleaded. He was not coming back. "your never coming back are you" she said aloud. As if waiting for someone to anwser her question. She sighed and sat up on the side of the bed as the day before.

Putting back the scrap book in the drawer and putting the letter in her belt. She got up and slowly walked towards the door. Looking at every possible detail before making it to the door. She looked at the fish in the tank. Wondering if they knew as well that Shepard was not coming back.

She watched the tank for a few minutes then walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. The lights in the room were not on ,but the light coming from the fish tank lit it just enough to be confortable. The blue light covering most of the room in a dim relaxing light. Now Tali saw why Shepard had had that tank. After a mission she guessed he would sit were she was and just watch the fish and relax.

She looked to her left on a shelf and saw a little glass cage. Something was moving around in it. She quickly got up and examined the container. Then a furry little animal poked it's head out of the a little plastic house.

Tali thought that was the most adorable thing ever. She saw a little cylinder container near him labbled" hammester food". Tali looked at the little fury thing. "so you're a hammester" she grabbed the cylinder. Uncapped it and dropped a little of the pellet's from it. She was surprised she had not noticed him before. He must only been there a little while.

The pellet's had fallen in front of the hammester. It quickly ran out and started to eat. Tali smiled and set down the container. This room was filled with so many fond memories of her and John. She stood there silently.

"what now" She thought to herself. She proceded out the door and towards the elevator. She pressed the button for it to come up….the elevator still was not here. "where is it" She thought. She suddenly remembered Shepard hating them as well.

"_These elevators are probaly the most annoying thing on the ship. It takes them forever." Shepard said impatiently pushing the button over and over again. Tali looked at him smiling. Watching Shepard get angry was sometimes very amusing. The commander always had a long fuse ,but when it came to elevators. Watch out._

Tali laughed softly. Remembering him. (ding). The elevator finally got there. Tali walked inside and bushed the button to go down to engineering. She turned around looking back at the Commanders room door. Then the elevator closed cutting off her view.

After a couple minutes she had finally got to her destination. She walked out towards her console. Getting back to work. She knew she needed to keep the engine up and running and could not be off for more then a day at a time. Tali was not over the commander's death. Not by a long shot. She could just not delay her work for to long.

She passed the two doors leading to the engineering room. She was the only one in there. She shrugged it off. She positioned herself in front of the console over looking all basic and advanced functions going on. She could not help ,but think of all the times Commander Shepard came down to visit her.

She quickly shook her head. She can not be distracted when she is working. Her task is crucial to the ship running properly. One wrong button and she could break or blow something out then they would have to dock for who knows how long. Come to think of it what are they going to do now that the reapers have been defeated. She started to question this until she heard a sound like something had lost power.

She tried to use her omni tool to call joker and see what was happening. "joker can you hear me. Whats going on." She listened but did not get a response. The main lights were still on and when she had gotten back to the elevator it was running as well. She pressed the button to go up. She sighed again. "take your time you bosh'tet." She was refering to the elevator. Finally the doors closed and it started to move.

"you idiots" Joker yelled. "what were you thinking." Tali had just gotten off the elevator and had approched joker and a group of crew men. " I have told you a thousand times to watch what you are doing." "What's going on here" Tali asked Joker turned and looked at Tali. "oh. Hi Tali. I was just yelling at these Dumbass idiots. Who don't know to pay constant attention to what they are doing or know what they are doing. They fried the whole communicatios relay on the ship."

Tali looked at the man and woman standing there looking guilty. The man was rubbing the back of his head and the woman was fidiling her fingers. Tali turned back to joker "how did they do that" she asked. Joker looked back at the crew men. "well miss I know everything here tried to fix a couple of wires that had come apart and put the communicatons wire and connected it to the electrical wire to the command console. The only reason it did not instantly burn the whole system instantly was becouse the circuit for that wire was off. When she just willy nilly put any wire's together without checking to see if they were identical and turned on the circuit it fried our communications. We cant send or receive anything"

Tali looked at the woman that could not bear to look up from the embaressment. Then she turned her attention to the man standing next to her. "So what did he do" Tali asked. Joker looked at the man who was standing in shame with his head down. Just like the woman. "oh him. well he was the one supposed to be fixing it. Apperently he thought it would have been a good idea to let miss I can do what ever I want here try and fix it herself. While he went to the bathroom." The man quickly stood at attention. "sir I had no idea that she was going to try to fix anything. I simply went to the bathroom as quickly as possible and when I was coming back I saw her turning on the circuit and frying the communications."

The woman was even more embaressed now. You could feel the shame coming off of her. "is that so" Tali said. The woman quickly lifted her head to try and defend herself. I was only trying to help. it looked like I could just easily connect a couple wires and be done. I didn't mean for this to happen." Joker was even more enraged now. "that is why people go to school for this type of thing. So they don't make mistakes like this." Tali looked at her she was not a very happy person right now. The last thing she needed was to go crawling in the vents to see how much of the wire was fried and if it was two big they would have to dock and get somebody else to fix it. "Alright let me see what I can do. You" she pointed at the man.

"go get me the tools from the engineer closet. Bag C tools." The man quickly ran to get the tools. "You. Go back to your normal duties and stay out of the way." She said dryly. she quickly ran off to do what she was told. Joker looked at Tali. Joker calmed down and spoke. "hey are you o.k" Joker asked worried. "it's not like you to be mean." Tali turned and walked to the circuit board a couple steps away. Turning off any and all electrical lines near the command area.

She turned back to Joker. "just fine" She said with anger in her voice. Joker didn't buy it. "well it does not seem like it." Tali stopped and looked at him. "so im supposed to be happy I have to be crawling through vent's trying to fix people mistakes." She said somewhat taunting him. Also very loudly becouse people were starting to stare at the two of them.

"Alright alright. Take it easy. It's just not like you to be mad at anyone." Tali replied. "well im tired o.k. it's been a long week. Stopping the reaper invasion fixing this thing day in and day out. Watching Shep…." She stopped herself wishing she had not brought that up. Joker now realized ,but before he said anything he looked around and saw a lot of people looking at them. "hey you all have a job to be doing." Everyone looked at him. "go on get back to work."

People resumed there normal work and started talking to one another. "Alright come over here" Joker motioned while limping to the elevator. They stopped in front of it and had not stayed near the middle of the room. Being the center of attention.

"is this about what happened to Shep." Joker said waiting for a response from her. She just looked to the ground trying to hold back the tears starting to form. Joker went on "look Tali. I miss him to. He was one of my best friends. More then that he was like my brother." Tali looked at him listening. Still fighting the tears. "I know for a fact that Shepard cared for all of us. Mostly you ,but I don't think he would want you wasting your life sulking over what happened. i know it's only been a couple of day's ,but He would want the best for us and that means moving on." "but I don't want to forget about him" Tali protested. "moving on does not mean you have to forget about him. it just means accepting what happened and being able to live with it."

"it does not mean we erase him from our lives. He will always be in our hearts were ever we go. He is watching us from up above. Do you think he would be happy with you sulking like this." Tali thought about it having a tear come down her eye. Keeping her voice normal. "no. he would not like it" Tali finally responeded. "the only thing that matters is that you loved each other while you were together. Tali looked at him "your right."

Joker smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "alright then. Let's get these comms up" he said limping back to the cockpit. Tali looked at him. " joker" she called out. He turned around. "have you been reading your romance novels again." Tali asked. joker looked shocked at her and was quick to respond. "No. I mean what gives you that idea" joker said with a fake smile. Quickly limping faster. Trying to avoid her.

Tali laughed at this. The man from before came with the bag labled "Tool bag B." Tali looked at him " I said Tool Bag C. how does B sound anything like C." The man quickly ran back down to get the right bag. She knew he had to take the elevator. "I really need to fix that thing"

Shepard had been walking for a couple hours. In the direction of the ship he had saw a ways back. He had still not seen a single living person or anything for that matter. He had walked by ruined buildings and broken streets. Nothing was were it was supposed to be. Everything had been destroyed by the reapers.

He had remembered some part's of what had happened during the battle

"_But I already have a home"_

"_John!"_

"Ahh. Why does my head hurt" he grabbed his head and stopped walking. "I hope I didn't hurt it to bad" He said rubbing his head. When the pain subsided he started to walk again in the direction he had been going. While he was walking he started to notice that a lot of the ruble of the buildings started to look familier. It was almost like he was walking in circle's

He shook that possibilty away. His mind was trying to play tricks on him. trying to demorilize him. well he was not going to stop. When his head started to hurt it reminded him of the pain the rest of his body was feeling. It had not dissapeard. He just was able to tolerate it more. It still hurt every fiber in his body to walk ,but he was just not going to wait to die in god nows where.

He kept walking on. Goal in his sights. He was going home to see his friends again and to see the one he loved. He thought of Tali and how worried she must be. Or she probaly thought he was dead. He could imagine now. She would be crying her eyes out thinking he was dead. Even though he was still alive. Well for the most part he was.

As he took each step it seemed that he was not getting any closer. He had not thought of how far away it might have landed. It could still be miles before he even finds. That is if it was still even there when he made it.

He quickly started to walk faster thinking that it was probably the last ship for a while to come or maybe not even come back. He quickly high tailed it up a hill of debris not watching his step. As soon as he got to the top to rest before he started to run saw it the ship was a short way's down the hill. He saw soilders. Alliance soilders moving near the ship. He called out to them. "hey over here." They didn't hear him. He got to excited and quickly ran down the hill. He lost his footing and started to roll down at a fast speed.

The pain from his body hitting the hard debris on the way down brought pain you could not imagine. After who knows how long he had been rolling. He finally had hit flat surface and started to slow down. When he slowed down enough he landed on his back facing the sky. Blacking out from the pain. He heard people talking before he went out.

"it's commander shepard" one said "he looks pretty banged up" another said "we need to get him back to London." Shepard went out like a light

When Shepard started to wake up again. He was slowly coming to. His eye's slowly but steadily started to focus so he could see. When he woke up enough to be able to look around. He noticed His body was in not as much pain as it was before. He examined the area around him wondering were he was. The last thing he remembers was that he was facing the sky while he was on the ground. He looked around

Shepard was in a bed. Under a tent. He had a tube sticking into his left arm. Putting nutrients into his body. With a resperator helping him breath. There was a desk sitting beside him that held a diverce amount's of different medicines. There was a machine keeping track of his heart rate. And there was another checking his blood pressure.

Shepard started to try and get up ,but his body was in pain now to the point to were he could not move. He looked around for anybody. Then called out.

"is there anybody there." He waited a second. Then the flaps of the tent in front of him started to move and in walked a familiar face.

"Well look who finally got out of their coma" said a Turian holding a bowl of soup. Shepard could not believe his eye's. "Garrus is that you." Shepard said not believing what was seeing with his own eye's. Garrus smiled and sat in a chair next to the bed Shepard was laying in.

"well there is only one Turian that looks this good. So yeah it's me." Garrus said while setting the bowl of soup on the table and leaning back in the chair with his arm's crossed smiling. Shepard could not help but laugh at his Turian friend. who he was so glad to see

"how you feeling Shepard" Garrus asked. Shepard examined himself and tried to move each body part. He was not in much pain as he was before but still in pain. "I'd say a little better. Don't feel like I will drop dead like I used to" Shepard replied.

"well you shouldn't you almost died on us twice when we got you here . I'd say it's out of your system." Garrus replied sitting forward in his chair. Shepard was Shocked by this. "really twice" Garrus looked at him. "yeah we brought you back though don't worry and the dock said you shoud be able to leave tommorow." Shepard looked around the tent once more.

"where am I" he asked. "london medical camp." Garrus replied grabbing the soup off the table. "here eat this. You need to eat if you want to feel better." Garrus put the soup in Shepards lap carefully. Shepard took the soup and got into the sitting position. He grabbed the spoon and tried to lift it up ,but his muscles were not letting him.

"Having trouble there." Garrus said laughing. "just a little" Shepard said giving up. "don't worry you should have full use of your muscles by tommorow it's just the medicine your taking. It relax's them so they can heal faster." Garrus said taking the soup from his lap. " how did I even get here" shepard wondered.

"Well hey said they found you out there in the torn up city. But that you rolled to them or something. I didn't catch the full story but it was weird. You just popped out of nowwhere." Shepard remembered tripping down the hill and hearing voices ,but that was it.

Shepard tried to change the subject. "so how is the crew." He asked laying back slowly. Garrus stood up and walked around the room "joker is still back on the ship doing what he love's best." Shepard interupted. "reading romance novels" Garrus laughed at this. " no stearing the ship. Jacob is helping out on tuchunka. Grunt is still there also. That guy love's to fight." Shepard smiled knowing that was true.

"miranda is helping her sister with something. She wouldn't say what though. I cant really remember what everyone else was doing a lot of stories to follow. But most of them are doing something now to help out."

"I see" Shepard said "What about Tali." Garrus face palmed himself. "that's right we need to let her know your ok Shepard. From what I can remember before I left. She is very bad shape."

"is she that worried" Shepard sounded alarmed."she thinks your dead." Garrus said dryly. "Why haven't you tried contacting them." Garrus sat back down. "I have tried ,but there not responding. Either something happened to them. The comms system is out. Or joker turned down the volume on the comms and forgot to raise it back up again."

"well we need to get back to the normandy" Shepard said as he was getting out of bed ,but Garrus pushed him down slowly. "whoa whoa whoa. Your in no shape to get out of bed." "what if something happened to them" Shepard asked worried. Garrus reassured him. "Don't worry im sure there fine. Joker has to come pick me up tommorow anyways. I told him in ten days to come back for me."

"Why are you even here." Shepard said with curiosity. Garrus stood up and walked around the bed. "well I wanted to help out. But they don't need soilder's right now so I figured heck. Why not come help here."

"I have only been out for a day. how have you been here almost two weeks." Shepard asked. Garrus laughed. "you really think it's only been a day. Shepard you have been out for 9 days." This shocked shepared. It had only felt like a day or two top's.

"how am I even still alive. I have to eat to stay alive." "I have been feeding you soup and liquids for those day's. it isn't filling but it keeps you alive." Shepard was surprised to hear Garrus had actually been taking care of him himself."

"you care for me that much huh." Shepared said while slightly laughing, "ha ha ha very funny" Garrus said sarcasticly. "I just hope you return the favor if this ever happens to me." "Don't worry I will feed you all the soup you will ever need." Shepard said reassuringly. "and change my diapes as well." Garrus added. Shepard looked confused at him "diapers."

"yeah diapers. Were did you think your crap went when you did your buisness. It didn't just magicly dissapear." You were feeding me soup." Shepard countered "that's the amazing part some how you still did ,but while we are talking about soup." Garrus grabbed the bowl off the table next to the bed.

"you need to eat this. Want to get better." Shepard looked at Garrus holding the spoon in front of him. Shepard had a blank expression on his face. "your acting like my mother." Garrus laughed. "well just return the favor someday." Shepard ate the spoon full of soup. And made a sour face. "that's taste's disgusting."

"I know" Garrus laughed. "is there any solid food I can eat" Shepard asked. Garrus put the spoon back in the bowl. With the medication your taking right now your body will not be able to digest solid food. Now drink the soup." Garrus said holding out the spoon with a smile." Shepard drank the soup from the spoon and made another sour face." Your enjoying this aren't you." Shepard said. Garrus just laughed "kinda."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you all who are reading my story. I know I had a lot of grammar issues in the last couple chapters but I have learned to minimize it. Thank you for reading. Please review**

Garrus had woken up early to get his things together and say his goodbye's. he walked through the camp. People were still depressed over the war with the reaper's. They had defeated them yes ,but their lives they had spent building had been destroyed. Houses had been demolished. Loved ones dead or missing. Garrus knew that people would die during the war. Even he could not imagine the destruction the Reapers left in their wake.

Garrus had finally made it to Shepards tent. He grabbed the fold from the tent. Before he walked inside he turned and looked once more to the shattered lives of most people there. Not knowing what to do or were to start to pick up the pieces of their lives.

He sighed and walked in. He closed the flap and turned around to see Shepard still sleeping. He had told Shepard to wake up early because of joker would send the shuttle down to get them shortly after the sun rises. Garrus put the small box he had been holding with his possessions down. He walked over to Shepards bed and stood over him.

He slapped the side of his face softly trying to wake him up. "Shepard wake up." Garrus had said. Shepard sound asleep. "Shepard wake up." He said a little louder. Shepard still didn't budge. Garrus started to think of a way to get him up. Garrus Smiled. "Shepard Tali is coming to see you and she sounds pissed." With that said. Shepard's eye's shot open. "Oh shit what did I forget this time?" Shepard said in a scared voice sitting up quickly looking around.

Shepard looked around realizing that he was still in the medical tent in London. "ha really funny Garrus. Get's me every time." Shepard said sarcastically. "well that is the only sure way I'll get you up." Garrus said taking a seat in the chair next to Shepards bed. Shepard looked at him squinting his eyes. " you're a very cruel Turian you know that."

"Yeah well I told you to get up early to get ready. I walked in and you were still asleep." Garrus said pulling the box he had brought to his feet. " I don't have anything besides the shirt and pants on my back. So what's the point." Shepard replied leaning back on his bed.

"speaking of which. When we got that armor pried off your skin. I checked the pocket's and found this." Garrus said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Shepard looked at it and reached out and took it. He unfolded it. Shepard smiled while looking at the piece of paper.

"Tali's photo. Thanks for holding on to this for me Garrus." Shepard said folding it back up and putting it in his shirt. Garrus bent over in his chair opened the box and pulled a black jumpsuit out. "No problem. Here put this on after I leave." He placed it on the foot of Shepards bed. "you will be probably more better off wearing those. Looks better then baby vomit green shirt and short's" Garrus said smiling.

Shepard nodded. "be ready in ten minutes. I'm pretty sure that's when the shuttle comes down and get's us. Use five to get new bandages on and five to get outside." Garrus said picking up the box and walking towards the flaps of the tent. "oh and take this. It will help you walk around." Garrus said reaching into the box and pulling out a three inch cylinder tube and tossing it to Shepard.

Shepard caught it and looked at it. "what do I do with this." Shepard said eyeing it. "hold it out off the side of your bed and squeeze it for five seconds." Garrus replied. Shepard did as he was told and squeeze it for five seconds. When the fifth second hit it turned into a long pole that looked like a cane.

"Doc says you don't have to use it constantly. Only when you get tired. To help ease the stress of your bones." Garrus turned opened the flap all the way and walked half way out. "be ready in ten minutes." He said before fully exiting.

Shepard looked at the cane and squeezed it again for five seconds. It turned back into a three inch cylinder. He placed it on the table. Then took his sheets off of himself and sat on the side of the bed. When he was moving his bones did not hurt. They were just soar. He rubbed the side of his neck. Then stood up and grabbed the bandages off the table. He unwrapped his old bloody bandages and then replaced them with new ones.

When he was done he changed his clothes with the junk suit put his boots on that were surprisingly not that damaged and put Tali's photo in his pocket. He looked around to see if he was not leaving anything. He didn't recognize anything. Shepard grabbed the three inch cane off the table and put that in his pocket as well. He made his bed and proceeded towards the flaps of the tent.

He took a last look around and proceeded outside. When he got outside the sun started to hit him. He felt the heat emitting off the sun and closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Feeling the sun was just a small thing to be thankful for. The real thing to be thankful for is to be able to see his friends and Tali again.

He walked straight forward through the amassed tent's and people working out of them. He noticed that most people were living and working out of the small tents. Children playing just outside of their shelter that had been provided for them. Family's having breakfast inside. Husband and wives constantly working on something.

People started to see the man walking amongst them. They stopped what they were doing and looked at the man that had saved them from being killed by the Reaper's. People started to give Shepard smile's and greetings. Everyone paying a couple minutes of their time to their hero. Thanking him. Some men even ran up and shook his hand and thanked Shepard more time's then he could count.

Eventually after getting far enough in. someone clapped for Shepard. Starting a mass collection of people joining in and clapping as well. It got enough to where it actually sounded like a roar of people clapping. Thanking him and cheering.

Shepard finally walked past all the tents and made it to clear land where he saw his turian friend standing in front of a small ship talking to what appeared as an alliance solider. He quickly approached them. His leg's starting to burn from the sudden increase in speed, but he didn't care.

"They have been out for almost nine days." Garrus said sounding annoyed. Shepard had heard this and his curiosity peaked. "What's going on" Shepard asked. "Garrus looked at him. "About time you got here. We are actually about to leave. I also found out why I was not able to contact the Normandy."

Shepard eyes widened. "Really did something happen." "No ,but it was engineering problem that happened and the comms system are offline. It's a good thing joker remembered to come get me or we would have not been able to remind him." Garrus replied. Shepard looked at him a little confused. "am I not coming with you." Garrus looked at him confused as well. Then realized why he asked that. "no what I meant was that he thinks he is only picking me up. He does not know your alive and coming with me." Shepard nodded in understanding.

"alright what are we waiting for then let's go home." Shepard said with enthusiasm. Garrus laughed at him. "you go ahead and sit inside I'm going to put this box in the back and then come join you." Shepard nodded and boarded the spacecraft. He sat down on the bench on one of the walls. He settled in making himself comfortable. He then looked tried to look out the window ,but was not able to because of something the used to clean it was so good. He could actually see his reflection to the point where he could not look out.

He eventually gave up and then just looked at himself in the window. He had a couple scars and bruises. He kept studying his face. When out of nowhere he heard a voice speaking to him.

"_you killed us when we started to live."_

"_you betrayed us."_

Shepard wondered where that was coming from. He looked around and could not find the source of it. He looked back at the window and was startled by a machine in the window. Not just a machine. A geth and not just any geth. It was legion. Shepard quickly rubbed his eyes to test his vision. When he opened them again legion was gone.

Garrus had come in right after and sat across from him. He settled in and looked at Shepard. He looked nervous. "Shepard." Garrus called out. Shepard snapped out of his trance. Looking at his friend. "you okay." Garrus asked. Shepard looked at him for a second then nodded. "don't worry buddy soon you will be with your friends and your girl Tali." Garrus said reassuring. Shepard smiled and nodded.

A couple of seconds later the shuttle the shuttle took off and were heading for the Normandy.

Back on the Normandy it was a busy day. For Tali at least she had been spending all most two weeks trying to fix the Comm systems. She had been crawling through vents in the floor taking out all the burnt wire and replacing it with a new one.

She had to replace wire from most parts of the second and third floor. The lowest floor was spared. Tali would repeat the process each day. She would go in and cut as much wire as she could get out and then she would go back and replace it with new wire so that way she doesn't get confused with the wires. Most of them look the same down there. There they were not tagged as what was for what wire. It was even worse because there was no lighting system down there so she had to take a flash light.

She was in a rut. A very annoying rut. When she stopped for lunch. She would take whatever wire she had and took it with her. When she finally had gotten out she would exit through the lab were Mordin was stationed before he died. She would admit every time she walked through their Mordin would want to talk about something. It was usually about sicknesses she had never heard of. He annoyed her when he was here, but she still cared for him as a friend. After all he did manage to keep Shepard alive after the bar tender in omega poisoned him.

He had also helped the team with the collector's a lot. His research did a lot for that mission. Tali walked past the table where Mordin would work at and out the door. She kind of missed the talking. She carried the wire's and put them in a cardboard box next to the command console. Near the rest of the tools. She would throw them out after lunch.

She quickly called the elevator and it opened instantly. It was probably just sitting there the whole time. She walked in and pushed the button to go to the crew quarters and cafeteria. It took forever for the door to close and to start to move.

A couple minutes passed and the doors opened. She casually walked out and proceeded towards the cafeteria. She walked up to sgt Gary the cook. "hey Gary" Tali said tired. Gary smiled "hard day's work huh" He said while getting her meal ready "you don't even know the half of it." She replied leaning on the counter. Trying to hold herself up. Gary just laughed. "well hang in there kid." Gary put out Tali tray with the tubes of food paste that she eats, her filtered straw in a wrapper, flavored water that tastes like cherry in a sealed cylinder container And a napkin just in case. Tali looked at Gary and smiled. Even though he could not see it through her mask.

She went and sat down at the table and started to eat her food. slowly enjoying it. She lifted her arm up on to the table and activated her Omni tool. She had a novel programmed into it she was reading and enjoying her lunch.

Private Jones had entered the mess hall. He was looking for Tali. He searched across and then saw her sitting at the end of the table. He quickly approached her Tali was to into her novel to notice him walk up. Private Jones tried to get her attention. "Ma'am." He said while standing next to her. Tali did not notice. "Ma'am" He said a little louder. Tali was startled by him. She had not noticed him walk up.

"Uh yes. What can I help you with" Tali asked. "Ma'am a landing shuttle is returning from orbit and you are needed in the landing bay to see what condition it is in." Jones said waiting for a response. Tali sighed. Looking away and closing her Omni tool. "Alright I'll be right down." Jones saluted her and walked away.

Tali sealed the tubes she had not eaten and put them in her belt pouch. She would eat them later. She quickly finished her cherry water and walked towards the elevator. Jones had used the elevator to go back from were ever he came from so it would take a little bit. "I hate elevators" She thought

When she finally had gotten down to the landing bay. she had grabbed a PDA to record the shuttles condition. "I can't even enjoy my lunch anymore" She said angry waiting for the shuttle to arrive. About ten minutes had passed. "They called me down this early to wait for it." Tali was getting impatient.

Five more minutes had passed and she had eaten another tube of her food while She was sitting on a random wooden crate. When she finished it the shuttle got there. It was moving around to get in the best spot before it landed. She watched the fire and smoke come out of it. Finally it started to move towards the ground.

When it landed finally. Garrus had gotten out with a box in his hands. He looked at Tali's posture. She looked tired. "Hard week" Garrus asked walking by her. "You have no idea." She got to work checking the outside of the shuttle to check for damages from any small rocks drifting in space. She checked the thrusters and the lights.

When she finished the outside she proceeded to go in the shuttle to check it's circuit's. as she was about to step up she bumped into someone. She did not see his face ,but quickly apologized. "i..Im sorry. I didn't know there was anyone in here." She looked up at the man she had bumped into. His eyes staring into hers

Tali had dropped the PDA. She lost the ability to speak. She was overwhelmed by joy. It felt as though the whole world had stopped for this moment. Finally he said something. "Hi Tali." The man said. Tali looked at him. "Shepard" she said with disbelief. Shepard smiled. "the one and only." He said.

"Shepard" She repeated. Tears had started to run down her eyes. "is that you" She said. Putting her hand up to his face. Feeling his face. To see if it was true. She quickly dropped her hands and put them around his waist. In a powerful hug. "it is you." Tali yelled. Shepard was shocked by the sudden hug. it drew his breath out of his lungs. She dug her head into his chest not wanting to let go. For fear of him disappearing. She hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back.

"Shepard it really is you." She said crying. Tears were like a river coming from her eyes. She tried to wipe her face ,but forgot about her mask. The tears running down her face were endless. Like the ocean. She just could not stop crying from joy. "John I thought I had lost you." She said crying even louder now.

Shepard smiled with one tear coming from his eye. "I thought I would never see you again either." He said moving an arm up and down her back. Trying to soothe her. Shepard kissed Tali on the top of her mask lens. Then lowered his head to Tali's head which was at his chest. Embracing her as well.

Tali was shaking with joy. She had a warm sensation from her heart. As if it had woken up after these last horrible day's alone. Finally reunited with the man she loved. She did not lighten her grip ,but looked up at Shepard.

"I have missed you so much. I thought I lost you." She said with a hiccup. She pushed her head back into his chest. Shepard Stopped rubbing her back and started to rub the back of her head. Trying without success to calm her down. " I thought you had left me." She said. Shepard tried to keep his voice straight "I would never have left you alone. I would have been watching over you. I will never leave you alone in this universe. I promise."

Tali calmed down slightly. Some of the crying that had left her system had been replaced with hiccups. As they embracing each other. Tali would slightly bounce every couple of seconds or so. "I love you Tali with all my heart." Shepard broke the silence between them. "and I love you with all of mine to" Tali said

Tali finally let go of Shepard and he did the same. They looked at each other. All of the crying had subsided. They smiled at each other. Holding each other's hands. Never breaking eye sight. They wanted to make this moment last forever, but was cut short by Shepards Stomach grumbling asking for food.

"Sorry. All I have had to eat was soup for a while." Shepard said ashamed of his stomach for ruining the moment. Tali laughed still holding on to his hands. "let's go get you something to eat." Tali said letting go of his hands. "Alright." He said. As they started to walk up to the mess hall. Shepard reached out and put a hand around Tali's hips and brought her close to him.

Tali was surprised by this and returned it by putting her hand around his waist. They got to the elevator. And pushed the button. Shepard remembered this thing. "one thing is for sure. I will always hate this elevator." Shepard said laughing. Tali laughed as well. She was glad to have her life with Shepard back.

**Please Review! I will try to update every other day or as fast as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shepard and Tali were enjoying the elevator ride up. Tali didn't even care how slow it was. For once she actually was glad. She could not believe the miracle that Shepard was alive. She held on to him tight.

When they got to the Crew quarters on deck three. They exited casually and headed towards the mess hall. The roars of people talking and laughing could be heard as soon as the door's opened. As they entered. The loud speaking and laughing slowly died one by one by one noticing Shepard was among them.

Whispers started to be heard. "is that Shepard." One said. "I thought he was dead." Another said. Shepard noticed the change in mood because of his presence. Tali and him separated slightly. Embarrassed by all the staring eyes. He rubbed the back of his head. With a slight grin. "what's wrong. You guys look like you have seen a ghost."

No one said anything. They were all shocked by his presence. Some started to whisper again inaudibly. Shepard let out a small laugh. "is everything ok." He said. Silence was still there. One of the crew members walked up to him. "Sir we thought you were dead." The crew man said with confusion.

Shepard laughed louder this time. "well I can assure you I am not dead. For I am standing right here." He said with a smirk. Some more people walked up and started to ask questions like where he had been. What had happened to him. how did he get here. After a repetitive number of times of the same question. Shepard got tired of repeating himself.

"can I have all of your attention." Shepard yelled out waving his arms. I have told some of you the story that answers your questions so please ask the people that know. Thank you." At that very second a crowd of people huddled around each person Sheppard had already told. Acting as criers spreading the word of what had happened.

Shepard stomach grumbled again. He turned to Tali. "Shall we proceed?" He held his hand out for her to hold. "oh what a gentlemen." She said clasping his hand. They walked up to the food counter were Gary was. He smiled at the Commander. "well look who is back from the dead." Gary said teasingly.

"well what can I say. It takes a lot to put this guy down." Shepard said holding a fist with a thumb pointing to himself. Gary laughed. "I guess you didn't come here for small talk. What will you have Shepard." Shepard thought for a second. "I'm taking a shot in the mud here, but do you have steak and potatoes." He asked hopefully. Gary frowned. "I just ran out, but for you I will cook some right now." Gary said grabbing all the materials he needed.

Shepard smiled "thanks Gary." Tali quickly blurted out. "I can make it for him Gary. If you want." Gary could not help but smile. "Sure you ca….." Shepard quickly cut him off "uh Gary if you don't mind. Tali and I have some catching up to do. So could you make it for me." Shepard said hopping Gary would get the message. "uhhh. Oh. Yeah I can make it for you. You two go catch up." "thanks Gary" Shepard replied. Shepard led Tali to the table hopping she would not protest over this. He remembered the last time she tried to make him something to eat. She had completely burnt the chicken to a black crisp and the French fries caught on fire. He also remembered the time she tried to cook him breakfast. The pancakes she had made came out blue. How he doesn't know. He appreciated the gesture, but it's best not to let her cook.

The mess hall was completely empty besides Gary behind the counter cooking. Lunch time was over and everyone went back to their duties. Most people went to the second floor to work while some that had the shift off went to their rooms to sleep. Now it was only Shepard and Tali

"Shepard are you sure. I don't mind making it for you." Tali asked following behind him. Shepard quickly sat her down in the chair and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to squeeze softly in a routine. "You looked tired and stressed out. I can tell by your body language." He said slightly speeding up. Tali had forgotten what she had asked.

She sat back in the chair while Shepard massaged her shoulders. The days of working on the comm. System had made her tired and stressed which was true. She moaned softly. Enjoying the massage she was being given. Shepard was trying to buy as much time as possible so Gary can get enough into the cooking that there would be no point in Tali trying to make it.

Tali had closed her eyes. The stress was being melted away. "Shepard" She said softly. Almost like she was falling asleep. "this really isn't necessary. " Tali said. Her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face. You could not see it though, but Shepard knew his plan was working.

"nonsense Tali. By the way it sounds. You needed it more than I thought." Shepard said. He continued to massage her upper back for about 15 minutes. Shepard thought that he had bought enough time so he stopped. "So how do you feel Tali." Shepard asking resting his hands on her shoulders. He didn't hear a response. "Tali" Shepard said again. When there was complete Silence Shepard started to hear a soft snore. Shepard poked the back of Tali's head and it slowly slumped forward.

Shepard laughed quietly. He watched Tali sleep for about a minute. Then went to go talk to Gary. "Hows it coming Gary." Shepard asked squeezing his tired hands together. Without turning around Gary said. "just needs to cool for about a couple minutes and it should be ready." He said cleaning up. "Thanks Gary." Shepard said with much appreciation. "Don't mention it." Gary replied back full heartedly. "ill be right back." Shepard said walking towards Tali still sleeping.

Shepard picked her up gently not to wake her up. He slowly walked towards the elevator. He pushed the button for the elevator. It took only a couple seconds surprisingly. He pressed the button for his room and like always the elevator took forever.

When he finally got there. He opened the door and proceeded inside. He walked towards his bed. When he reached the side of it. He gently removed the covers and placed Tali down. He covered her and tucked her in. "she really must have been working hard this week. " he thought to himself. Shepard exited quietly and went back down to the mess hall.

When he reached the elevator he noticed his bones were starting to hurt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the extendable cane. He squeezed it for five seconds. He didn't like using it, but he wanted to make a full recovery.

He got down to the mess hall and Gary had his food sitting on the counter. Gary was drying and putting the dishes away. When he noticed Shepard coming back. "did you always have that cane in your hand." Gary said looking at the sleek silver cane. "no I just have to use it when my bones get tired of stressed out." Shepard responded.

"oh well ok. When you're finished just leave dish in the sink. Ill clean it tomorrow." Gary said throwing a rag over his shoulder. "you can join me if you want. I would enjoy the company since Tali fell asleep." Shepard said grabbing the plate with his free hand.

"I would be honored commander, but I have been awake for a good twenty hours feeding people. I should really get some sleep." Gary said rubbing his eyes. "you should have told me. I would have not asked you to make this for me." Shepard said feeling guilty. "eh don't worry about it. At least your grateful for the food. Most don't even say thank you anymore. Unless you count burping. There is a lot of that." Gary said walking out from behind the counter.

"well thanks again"

Gary had left for his room and Shepard had sat down to eat his food. Savoring every bite of the delicious meal in front of him. he really was glad he bought those extra provisions for the mess hall. While Shepard was eating. He heard a ding coming from the elevator door. He heard slow footsteps, but continued to eat.

Whoever it was walking towards the mess hall. He saw a man limping with a black cap on heading his way. It was joker. He looked tired. He was probably heading for the rest chambers going through the mess hall. He was rubbing his eyes.

When he put his hand back down he saw Shepard. Joker just smiled and nodded his head. "hey Shepard." He said. Shepard held a fork with a piece of steak up saying hello back. He could not say anything because his mouth was full. A couple of steps after Joker walked passed Shepard. He stopped and thought for a minute. Then it suddenly clicked. Joker quickly turned around and looked at Shepard smiling at him with his mouth closed While chewing food.

"Shepard." He said confused. Fully turning around. Shepard swallowed his food. "How's it going." Joker rubbed his eyes. "I must really be tired." Joker turned around and started limping again. Shepard smiled "hey joker how are your romance stories going." Shepard said laughing. Joker stopped in mid step and turned around.

"no way." Joker said smiling. "way" Shepard laughed signaling his friend to come over and talk. Joker quickly limped over. When he approached Shepard he had a grin stretched across his face. "Shepard. It really is you." Joker said not believing who was in front of him. "yup" Shepard said before putting another piece of steak in his mouth.

"Holy crap. I thought you were dead. " Joker yelled. Quickly limping over Sitting down in front of Shepard at the table. Shepard swallowed. "You know. You're not the first person to tell me that today." Shepard said with sarcasm

"I bet. we all thought you were dead." Joker said excited. "Wait have you told Tali yet." Joker said remembering how destroyed she was. "yeah I just left her up in my room. She fell asleep." Shepard said putting another piece of steak in his mouth.

Joker started to laugh. "wow you guys got busy quick huh." Shepard started to choke on his food. "I gave her a massage and she fell asleep." Shepard said trying to get things straightened out. "however you put it. It still means the same." Joker said laughing hysterically. Shepard was embarrassed now. "I gave it to her down here." Joker just laughed harder. "wow in public. I never thought you guys would do that." Shepard just gave up Going back to his meal.

"I'm just kidding." Joker said when he finally calmed down. "how are you not dead though. How did you even get up here for that matter?" Joker asked curiously. Shepard told joker of the event leading him to be here at this moment. From him waking up to him sitting In front of him now.

"wow. That's really something." Joker said amazed. Shepard had finished his meal. He sat there with joker answering any questions he had. "hey why is everyone so tired. Its only slightly passed midday in the clock cycle for the ship." Shepard asked

"well I really don't know. I am tired as well. I know Tali has been working on getting the communications back up. So I can see why she is tired. I have been running diagnostics on the ship. So I'm beat." Joker said remembering that he was down here for a reason.

"hey ill talk to you tomorrow commander." Joker yawned. " I am really tired." Joker limped slowly towards the pods. Shepard got up and washed his plate for Gary. Even though he said to just leave it there.

Shepard took the elevator up to his room. When he arrived he took his boots off and slowly walked in to not disturb Tali. He set his boots under his desk and sat down in his chair. He could see Tali sound asleep from where he was sitting. He opened his private terminal and read through his messages. Mostly junk mail.

Shepard turned his chair from where he was sitting in the direction of the fish tank. The dim soothing light emanating off it calmed his nerves. He was sleepy from being full and watching the dim light from the fish tank.

Shepard got up and walked towards his bed he looked at Tali and smiled. She looked so peaceful. He grabbed his sleeping were from his closet and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out He walked around to the other side of his bed and sat slowly down and then laid down completely.

For some reason he had grown increasingly tired. He got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He drifted to a land of sleep. Shepard had not even been tired until he came up to his room.

**Shepards Dream**

Shepard was at the citadel in the Dark star lounge. He looked up from the counter he was sitting at took in all the excitement. People were dancing on the dance floor. Patrons were having a good time at there booths. Random outbursts of laughter and music filled the air.

Shepard looked all around the room. All his friends were there as well. Garrus, Jacob and grunt were in a booth having a drinking contest. Jacob was standing up chugging a bottle of beer down while Grunt and Garrus were pounding on the table cheering.

Shepard noticed Miranda and her sister talking in another laughing and enjoying their time together. They looked so in to their conversation. Probably telling each other about their lives. Shepard smiled at the two of his friends and looked to his side. There was Thane with a bottle of beer in his hand Talking to his son.

Thane turned his head for a slight moment to look at Shepard. Thane had a grin Stretch across his face and held out his bottle. Shepard held out his bottle and clashed it with his. Thane returned to the conversation with his son.

In the far back of the room he noticed Alenko and wrex Arm wrestling on the table. Wrex was easily winning. After a couple of seconds Wrex smashed Alenko's hand into the table. Standing up enjoying his victory Wrex lifted his hands in the air in fists and cheered.

Jack and Samara were dancing on the dance floor next to other random dancers. They looked like they were having the best time ever. He looked around and saw almost all his friends in the lounge. Shepard smiled looking at everyone having a good time.

Shepard drank the rest of his beer and put the bottle on the table. He suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to meet Tali's gaze on him. She held out her hand waiting for him to grab it. Shepard gladly accepted it and she led him away from the bar to the dance floor.

Shepard held on to her hand. He looked at the dance floor and noticed that there was a lot more people dancing on it then he remembered. Tali led him through the crowd into the center. The walk seemed to go on for a long time. Sliding and pushing people out of the way Shepard accidently let go of Tali's hand.

Shepard quickly maneuvered through the crowd trying to catch up. He went as fast as he could still seeing no sight of Tali. Finally after pushing for what seemed forever he found Tali in the center of the crowd. Standing with her hands at her side facing away from Shepard. Shepard smiled and walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

Tali quickly pushed it off. Shepard was puzzled by this. He tried again, but she just pushed it off faster. Tali slowly turned around again putting her eyes on Shepard. "don't put your hands on me you Bosh'tet." She yelled angrily at him.

"Shepard just stared at her. To confused to say anything. Tali put her hands up and crossed them resting them on her chest. "because of you I am going to die. You had to see me without my mask on." Tali said. Even angrier then before. Shepard tried to open his mouth, but could not say anything. When he opened his mouth air just came out.

"Don't have anything to say huh. I should have figured. Get what you want and you just leave." Tali reached for her mask and pulled it off again. "well not again." She yelled as she held her mask in the air. After a couple seconds she fell over on the floor.

Shepard quickly grabbing her body in his arms. Her body was lifeless and limp. Tears started to come out of Shepards eyes. He tried to scream, but nothing came out again. He held her close to him. Shepard had gotten an idea. He set Tali down and turned and looked for the mask. He desperately tried to find it. Hoping that it would somehow save her.

Shepard looked around and there was no one around his friends had disappeared along with everyone else. It was completely deserted. Not a single soul around. The room had a red tint of some sort. The lights used to be flashing in different colors, but it stayed on this dreadful red. He searched all around and could not find. He smoothed his hair down in desperation. Not able to find the mask Shepard turned around to see if somehow Tali were alive.

Tali's body was not on the ground where it used to be. Shepard tried to call out to her, but again no sound. He walked across the abandoned dance floor. Looking far and wide for any sign of her. "Shepard commander." He heard behind him

Shepard slowly turned around. To see legion standing in the center of the floor. He looked Shepard directly in the face not moving a muscle. Starring him down Legion moved slowly step by step towards him.

Shepard was freighted. He knew for a fact that legion had sacrificed himself to the geth. He remembered seeing him die. "Shepard commander. My death was in vain because of you." Legion said still slowly walking towards Shepard. Shepard started to walk slowly backwards. Trying to keep his distance from him.

"Because of you the geth will never have a chance at a life." Shepard blinked and legion appeared directly in front of him. "you will pay for your greed." Legion said grabbing Shepard by his neck lifting him up. Legion quickly threw him across the floor and Shepard rolled near to falling off a cliff.

Shepard looked around. He somehow ended up on Rannoch where the sky was blackened by dark clouds. He noticed that he was Near the cliff were he killed the reaper. He looked behind him and saw that there was no more floor behind him. just the vast ocean of Rannoch. He looked down from on top of the cliff to see jagged pointy rocks at the bottom.

Shepard stood up and turned from the cliff to see Tali right in front of him. She had her mask on again. Shepard was startled by this. Starting to fall backwards from slightly jumping. Tali grabbed his collar of his shirt and held him in place. Not pulling him up or letting him fall. Shepard looked down at the rocks again and then back at Tali. Pleading with his eyes not to let him go.

Legion appeared right behind her Standing observing the scene with his hands behind his back. "do we really deserve to die Shepard commander." Legion said. "no, but you do." At that very second Shepard tried to reach out to grab Tali's hand, but before he could Tali pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the fore arm. She then let go of Shepard and sealed his fate.

Shepard was finally able to scream at the second where he approached the rocks. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

**Reality: Shepards room.**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH." Shepard yelled waking up in a cold sweat. Quickly standing on top of the bed. He quickly tried to check his fore arm for the knife he dreamt about. With the sudden movement the blankets slipped from out of under his feet and he fell off the bed with a giant thud.

Tali had woken up from the second Shepard had screamed. Startled wondering what was happening. Tali had watched the event unfold. From the second he stood up to when he fell. Tali quickly got out of the bed and rushed to Shepards side. He was fighting with the blankets that had fell on top of him.

"Shepard what is wrong." Tali said kneeling down beside him. She pulled the sheets of Shepards head He was shaking hysterically. He was looking at his fore arm feeling it over and over again. repeating something inaudible. Tali grabbed his arm.

"Shepard what happened." She said now worried about him. She looked into his face. He now had some tears rolling from his eyes still muttering to himself. He would not stop shaking. He looked like he was freezing. Tali quickly sat down next to him and embraced him trying to calm him down. It felt like he had a lot of sugar and could not stop bouncing.

"John look at me." She said softly grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. His eyes were filled with fear tears coming out. His face had lost some of it's color. He was still shaking. "John was it a nightmare." She asked softly. Shepard just kept looking at her. Not answering her question.

Tali felt horrible for not being able to help him in his hour of need. She leaned Shepard into herself. Putting her head on top of his. She started to rub the back of his head and make soothing sounds to calm him down. It was not like him to be like this. Whatever it was It must have been really bad.

After a couple minutes Shepard calmed down slightly enough to hear him say something. "i..i…im sorry." He said. "what are you sorry for." Tali asked. "S.s. ." he just repeated it. "for what." She asked again. "killing." He said softly. Tali was now worried. Shepard always did what he had to do. Even sometimes when it wasn't the best outcome He did it. It must have finally set in.

Tali pulled up her omni tool and sent a message to the ships therapist to get here immediately. She would have gone to get her herself, but she was afraid of leaving Shepard alone. Shepard just kept mumbling to himself. Tali still held him. "it must have been a really bad nightmare."


End file.
